


金鱼之粪-11 一晌

by 0062blueee



Category: baby bright广告剧
Genre: /, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0062blueee/pseuds/0062blueee





	金鱼之粪-11 一晌

　　Tod定了定心，一发狠，拽住了pla-Thong的内裤边一用力把它给拉下来了。没了束缚，那里边半硬的家伙几乎是迫不及待就蹦了出来，Tod低头看着，瞪的眼睛都有点儿发直了，“我那时候祝你早日脱裤是吧，今天算晚吗？”  
　　  
　　“不晚。”  
　　  
　　出乎意料的是pla-Thong此时在自己头顶上发出来的声音，温柔的不可思议，也喑哑的不可思议。  
　　Tod抬头对上他的眼睛，那里边涌动着满满的情谊，还带着一丝罕见的羞涩和情欲。  
　　——我要收回刚才的想法，对方的欲望根本也不比自己少嘛。  
　　他也开始口干舌燥起来。  
　　  
　　但是为什么突然这样——哦，Tod看了一眼自己，终于意识到了。  
　　他们，坦诚相见了。  
　　  
　　这该是个神圣的时刻。  
　　我们的小兄弟在向着对方互相致敬呢。  
　　  
　　Tod咽了咽口水，这样的想着，不觉的伸手握住了对方的。  
　　  
　　好烫。  
　　是他想象中应有的热度，又坚韧的，刚一触及，pla-Thong的嘴唇又凑了过来——   
　　  
　　没完没了的吻。  
　　  
　　别人也是这样的吗？  
　　Tod想着，但还不赖。  
　　  
　　翻身坐到pla-Thong身上的时候，Tod是带着点儿牺牲的意味的。  
　　  
　　“这次我做下面的那个，下次换你，听到没！”  
　　一鼓作气吼完，正对上pla-Thong目不转睛盯住他的双眼，Tod脸热的过分，几乎要熟了，不住抬手把pla-Thong的脸推向一侧。  
　　  
　　“转过去啦！！！！”  
　　  
　　但是手下碰触的肌肤也是滚烫的，Tod觉得自己被烧着了，他想把手抽走，却被pla-Thong按住了贴在对方的脸上。  
　　  
　　热度…又近了一层。  
　　  
　　“嗯。”pla-Thong又用着这种专注而沉溺的眼神盯住他了，那里边甜甜的，本应流出蜜糖来，却又是眼泪。  
　　  
　　Tod叹了口气，揩去对方眼里充盈的液体，“干嘛呀你……”  
　　  
　　pla-Thong不出声，只是用双手紧紧的箍住他的腰，头也埋进了他的胸前。那个位置有一点偏下，差不多到了胃，然后Tod就感觉到那里热热的、绒绒的。  
　　是pla-Thong的头发蹭着，还有对方的汗与泪。  
　　小孩子似的。  
　　Tod伸出手来抚摸着对方的后颈，然后一路向上揉了揉那头柔软的黑发，“小金鱼，要好好的，以后的路还长着呢。”  
　　  
　　进入的过程有些漫长了，不知道是痛感还是羞涩拉长了这种感觉。  
　　  
　　Tod觉得有点儿胀的发痛，他因此屏住了呼吸，那存在感就更强烈了，连头皮也牵起一片密密麻麻的点，他变得极其敏感了，连对方湿热的呼吸打在他的身上都觉得煎熬。  
　　  
　　“你……唔…不…”  
　　  
　　他已经不知道自己在说什么了。  
　　  
　　“啊……”对方埋在情欲里的眼睛对上他的，看到自己的样子那里边便流露出不安来，于是真的就停了下来。  
　　  
　　Tod不上不下的卡在那儿，偏偏存在感又是那么的强烈，简直比前进的时候更加难受，“喂！”  
　　他抑制住羞涩，努力忽略烧热的脸颊上的温度，开始凶起来，“你动啊！”  
　　  
　　对方抽噎着，还带着委屈的：“你让我停……”  
　　  
　　“……你是傻的吗？”他深吸一口气，还待要说，“我现在觉得你真的是条笨——啊！”  
　　  
　　不知是有意还是无意，对方调整了一下姿势，这下让Tod整个凌空了，顺着重量将身体沉下去的时候pla-Thong埋在他体内的下身就一下子坐实了，结结实实的，全都进去了。  
　　  
　　疼——更多的是饱涨感。  
　　Tod仰着脖子，像条濒死的鱼一样大口呼吸着，pla-Thong因此寻了过来，在他的脖颈上印下一个又一个的吻来。  
　　  
　　有些重了，肯定会留下印子，不过自己是鬼，这下还真的没人会在乎了——Tod模糊的想着。  
　　  
　　胶合的下身抽离了……又合起来，Tod揽住对方的脖子，已经更无法分辨是痛感更多还是存在感更多，总之，真不是一件能够掉以轻心的事。  
　　  
　　就这样保持着步调也不错。  
　　  
　　但对方偏偏却不让他顺意，尽管现在的体位是pla-Thong在下边，对方却表现的比他这个坐在上边的人更积极——不，自己其实早就已经没有在动了。  
　  
　　pla-Thong就像在探寻着什么似的戳刺着他，变幻着角度，浅一下深一下的，他有点儿受不了的想要逃开，对方却执拗的按着他的腰，难得一见的执着着。  
　　“舒服吗？喜欢吗？”  
　　  
　　那刺激感太强烈了——当某个点达到，他禁不住从喉咙口溢出一丝呻吟，无需语言，对方也知道了。  
　　  
　　于是更深更重的陷入。  
　　  
　　他想，不应该这么快乐的，这样他会有负罪感啊。  
　　  
　　“不要走……”在攀上顶点的欢愉来临之时，pla-Thong就像要把他扣进身体里一样的紧紧揽住他，Tod似乎听到了这么一句，却又不甚分明，而最后只有吹枯拉朽般强烈的快感，席卷了他。  
　　  
　　然后像浪潮翻涌，一切都逝去无痕了。  
　　


End file.
